Unknown and Unbelievable Love
by persianscutiepie
Summary: Hey can you imagine falling in love with a man you highly expected? Tara thought her life was complete with Jax back in her life but she didn't expect to find herself falling for someone like Tig, now being torn between two men, Tara has to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was the last thing anyone them were expecting and the worst thing for them to get involved into but they couldn't deny one another anymore and Tara wasn't sure she wanted to deny it anymore.

It was another day in Charming and all had seemed to go to hell in Tara's eyes, Gemma was on the run from the law, her adopted son with her boyfriend, Jax Teller, had been kidnapped and taken to Ireland and so now the majority of SAMCRO was going to Ireland to get the boy back but the biggest mess but miracle in one was her forbidden relationship with Alex "Tig" Trager.

Her and Tig weren't sure how they gotten themselves into this, they were just friends, this was Jax's brother within the club, his friend and he trusted him as well as her, how did they manage to find themselves in this predicament?

It had started that one night that Gemma had everyone over for dinner just to calm a lot of tension that had been brewing, Tara had been upset due to the fact that Jax was always on the matter of the club or what was going on with the porn business but after that one night at Gemma's everything had seemed to change.

She stepped outside to catch a breather after Hale had come within the house and announced that they had found Luanne Delaney off of county 18 in the ditch, beaten to death, the announcement sent everyone in a uproar over what had happened and the guys begun to fight amongst themselves in an expression of their grief until in anger, anguish and grief Gemma had picked up a plate and smashed it on top of the table that pulled everyone apart and Tara forgot her dilemma at work. As she had stepped outside to catch that breather she saw that Tig had come outside as well, lighting up a cigarette, took a puff and then let out the smoke as he seemed to stare off into space, unaware at first that she was standing there then finally he turned to face her and as he did she heard his intake of breath.

"Hey doc how ya doing?" he croaked out. Tara noticed his closed off manner then looked about her before she turned back to Tig who was watching her with bewildered intensity then he gave her a smile.

"Been a hell of a night huh?" he asked. Tara smiled back and merely nodded as she hugged herself to keep herself warm, as she glanced at Tig out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah I'll say. I'm sorry about Luanne too, I know that she was a good friend for everyone, this has been one hell of a few months" she remarked.

Tig nodded but he kept his eyes on her. She was a beautiful woman, that much he will admit and he knew he would never go down that road, Jax was his brother, this was just not right but he could admire her from a far.

Tara could feel his admiring eyes running up and down her body but she didn't feel a sense of disgust, in matter of fact she felt a sense of pleasure run through her then as soon as she thought it she began shaking her head.

("Had she lost her mind? Tig? She was in love with Jax and here she was thinking about his friend? A brother?") She thought. She glanced at Tig who wasn't hiding the fact that he was looking at her, he gazed straight at her, into her eyes and she blushed again then spun on her heel and headed back inside the house before it seemed anything more. Oh who the hell was she kidding? It was more and it was going to become a lot more.


	2. A Moment Of Truth?

Chapter 2

Tara was at work when the boys came to finally get Chib's out of the hospital and he came out quite happily too, she smiled as Jax came up and kissed her quickly as he smiled back at her, his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it.

Tara had thrown herself into Jax and work so to get Tig off her mind but even now as she stared up into Jax's eyes she kept seeing into Tig's blue eyes and that made her whole body tingle but she didn't know what she should do about all of it.

"Hey darling, thank you" murmured Jax. Tara snapped herself out of her day dreaming and smiled up at him, shoving her reeling thoughts aside and concentrated on the man that she loved then over his shoulder she saw the main lady, Margaret Murphy, staring over at the spectacle the guys were making.

"You're welcome but I'll see you later ok" she remarked. He nodded then kissed her again then followed the rowdy group out of the hospital as Tara watched him depart then she looked over at Margaret to see that she now stared back at her then with a bit of a blush Tara turned on her heels and began to finish her last bit then decided to go home, feeling that right at the moment she was going to need too.

At the house…

Tara got home and of course Neeta was there with the baby so she asked Neeta to take Abel and go get groceries which Neeta didn't mind, she loved watching over Abel anyways so they packed up the baby and with a goodbye, Neeta and Abel headed out the door and leaving Tara to wonder on what she was going to do now before she had to get ready and leave for work, she decided to go and see in the garage of what she can be able to do when there was a knock at the door, furrowing her eyebrows she began her way towards the door when she got hit with a sense of wild abandon as you say, she opened the door and none to surprise saw Tig standing there. With an almost defeated sigh she slumped against the doorway but didn't budge to allow him entry either.

"What are you doing here Tig? Was there something you needed?" She asked calmly. Tig just kept staring at her then he ran a hand through his unruly hair as he let out a sigh also then looked around himself in bewilderment but then looked her straight in her eyes.

"Look honey I don't know why I'm really here, I can't seem to get you out of my head for the past 2 days, every time I see you I feel my body just shake, you're beautiful" he admitted.

Tara just stared at him, not sure how to comment or react though as she stood there staring at him she realized that he was handsome and dangerous, aspects she was beginning to admire though some would say that she found that in Jax but for some reason she couldn't get Tig out of her mind.

She began to chuckle in utter sheer craziness of it all as she just turned away from him but didn't close the door upon him either, he followed her within the house as he closed the door shut as he began to walk after her in the living room where she flopped on the couch, rubbing her face in utter confusion.

"Do you realize how crazy this all is Tig? You and I? This sudden attraction from you towards me? What the hell is this?" she demanded. He kneeled in front of her and she took a quick intact of breath as his own face was inches from her face, his blue eyes burning within her brown ones then he raised his hand and stroked it down her cheek and she hadn't meant too but her eyes closed in pleasure anyways.

"Ya it's crazy then why don't you tell me too stop darling" he crooned. She took in another shuddering breath and let it out on a soft, barely heard sob but she couldn't hold it out anymore, she reached out and grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that shook her down to her feet, burning her up in an instant. He groaned in pleasure against her lips as his arms wrapped themselves around her as he kissed her back just as passionately as his hands roamed over her body but he felt a leap in his heart that he didn't know as too why so he just ignored it but then reality washed over him and he stiffened. Tara froze as well then pulled back as she stepped away from his loosened arms as she gasped and pressed a hand over her mouth as they both stared at each other in shock.

"Jesus Christ what are we doing? "He asked. Tara looked at him with a none readable expression then Tig quickly stalked over to the door, opened it then stopped and turned to look at Tara once more and saw too his tugging heart that she was shivering but Tig couldn't stay, he took a huge risk as it was coming here and without Clay knowing as well as Jax but he needed to head back before anyone noticed, so without another word he steeled himself, recovered himself and with his cold, stiff posture walked out the door and completely ignored the ache that throbbed within his heart as Tara slumped in the couch in confusion and despair over what had happened but yet a part of was saying that she done no wrong, that it felt wrong then why did it hurt so?


	3. Nothing Getting Held Back

Chapter 3

After that incident that happened at the house between the both of them, Tig and Tara kept them away from one another which wouldn't have been too hard but everybody's world came to a complete crash when Cameron, the clubs IRA contact, had taken Jax's boy in revenge over his belief that Gemma had killed his son. Abel was gone and the whole club was trying to get him back in all ways. Tara was crushed; Abel was with her and Half Sack when Cameron came into the house and took him away, killing Half Sack as well.

Cameron had tied and gagged Tara to the rocker in the nursery when Jax, Chib's and Opie had her also seeing Half Sack's dead body in the kitchen. Not only that Gemma was now on the run from that supposed murder that she committed which thanks to Stahl that had set up the whole entire thing up. Tara had felt guilty enough and after Abel was taken she felt herself drifting farther and farther away from Jax but it seemed that she was finding herself aching for Tig in such a way that she never felt for Jax.

Jax had begun to slowly push Tara away as this matter with Abel pulled him deeper and deeper into anguish. Tara didn't know how to help him or work with him but a part of her didn't seem to care anymore, her heart seemed to show through and the path was slowly showing her towards Tig. Her whole world was turning upside down and she didn't know how to stop the spiral either, she was about ready to drop herself at work also especially with the matter that she had with Margaret Murphy so that had put her on a drop, steep level for a while and didn't help matters that she had punched the woman in the face but that was something she had learned from Gemma that she didn't take crap from no one and that this club had the jurisdiction to run this town which gave her seniority.

Tara was walking towards the front door of the hospital when the guys began to come walking in the door, her gaze came and settled on Tig who had that cool, calm look but his eyes betrayed the excitement upon seeing her. She smiled at them all but her heart jumped a beat at the sight of him then she walked over to Clay.

"What's going on Clay? Is Jax ok?" she wondered. She looked at both Clay and Tig for a conformation but it also gave her an opportunity to look into his eyes if only for a moment. Clay looked at her with a smile and quickly worried her down then he looked at her more seriously.

"Actually doc we were hoping that you can help us in finding a patient in the hospital, Salazar? Can you help?" he asked. Tara looked at Clay then once again looked over at Tig, not seeming to be able to get her eyes off of him then she turned back to Clay once more.

"I think I can help you but you guys should make yourself look discreet huh?" she remarked. Clay nodded then turned to the other guys as he also told them to stand down and they decided to go wait in the waiting room for her until she gathered the information and came back to them. Tig turned to follow the others when he stopped a mere second, turned to face her and their eyes locked with one another, she felt herself tremble in fear for what she saw was more than desire but also in the depths of his eyes see seemed to believe that she was seeing love, now how deep that love ran was a different story.

Tara turned quickly away and towards the office so that she may inquire in the computers about this information that Clay had asked for. Just as she came to sit down and looked upon the computer at what she was looking for there was a knock upon the door, curious as to who with medical authorization would be knocking the door. She walked over to the door and opened it, not at all shocked at Tig came barreling in, slamming the door shut, grabbing her face gently but pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss that sent her reeling and all matters of reality out the door. At first she tried to move her face away but Tig gently gripped her chin as he gave them a moment to come up for air.

"Do you really want me to stop? Do you really want to end all of this?" he whispered. She whimpered in both pain and pleasure then she knew she couldn't hold back her heart's desire anymore nor did she want too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss him back with as much fire and passion that he was savoring with her. Tara felt that she had died and gone to heaven, her whole sense of reality was wavering as an earthquake that hits the California coast here and there. She couldn't deny it anymore and holding back how she felt was liable to drive her crazy.

"Stop thinking so much doc" whispered Tig, against her lips. Tara smiled as she threw every sense out the door and just lost herself in the moment. She pushed him back to where he was against the wall, tearing at his cut, frantically wanted to take it off, feeling the need so intense that she was going to drown within the depths of all. Tig growled at her intensity and passion then he forced her face up to look at him and they locked their gazes.

"Tell me what you want babe? Do you want this? Are you sure this is what you want because once we do this we can never go back, ya know that right?" he remarked. She nodded and stroked his cheek, marveling at the masculinity of him, his intense smell but his sense of softness was what came out most of all. Tig held passion and love but also held posseivness when it came to what was his, what he believed.

"I WANT YOU" she murmured. His eyes darkened at her answer then claimed her lips once more as he quickly spun with her in his arms and slammed her against the same wall that he was prisoned against but she gladly accepted the assault that he was giving her. She never had that true intensity with Jax that she was feeling Tig at this moment Tig was giving her every sense of intensity that she sometimes seemed lost at feeling.

Tig began to unbutton her shirt, tugging at the straps of her tank top when the moment was broken by the trill of Tig's cell phone. They both groaned in frustration at the interruption but it was the matter of saying that now was not the right time for them to being doing all of this especially with them both at work.

Tig glanced at his phone seeing that it was Clay then looked back at Tara who looked like she was about ready to break down. He groaned, reached out and grabbed her into a passionate hug as she clung to him right on back, them both not knowing how to stay away from each other much longer.


	4. All On The Line

Chapter 4

Tara sat by the window and realized just how quiet since Abel had been taken, since she lost of what was left of Jax and her but she wasn't even sure she wanted to save anything left. Tara knew what she was thinking wasn't right when she had been through so much with Jax, he had been her first love, this wasn't easy but where she can escape from her feelings for Tig? If she wanted too she could blame it on the sense of danger, the curiosity of a forbidden feelings but she could understand her tipping but where had Tig's intense advances and feelings come from?

Her phone began to ring causing her to jump and her gave herself a mental scolding over her jumpiness but answered the phone anyways as she saw that it was Gemma on the phone. She hadn't spoken too Gemma much since she had left to go in hiding so now hearing from her meant a lot.

"Hey Gemma how are ya doing?" she asked. Her mouth dropped open when she said that her father had shot Tig. Her heart started beating wildly at hearing that the man that she cared so deeply about and falling in love with.

Wait a minute? Did she just say falling in love? Could she truly be falling love or have already fallen in love with Tig? This couldn't be, could it?

"Is Tig alright?" she asked as calmly as she could. Gemma sighed then chuckled which calmed Tara down a little.

"You know Tig, he's always gets over stuff like this shit, he was fooling around with the caregiver, that's why I'm calling now" she explained. Gemma rambled on about what had happened, how the caregiver was going to turn her in and that Gemma's father needed her help but Tara tuned her out at the mention of Tig messing around with the caregiver, sharp pain shot through her chest and she began to breathe a bit heavily.

"Hey babe you ok? Can you come?" asked Gemma. Cutting through her moment of pity, making her shake her head she took a shuddering breath then she placed a smile on her face though she knew that Gemma couldn't see.

"Ya of course, just hang tight I will be there" she answered. Gemma told her to talk to Jax also which Tara wasn't wanting too but she knew that she couldn't just leave this way. Yeah Jax had a lot on his plate, with trying to get Abel back, their up and down relationship which Tara was hanging onto, barely, by two fingers or so but at the same time she was thinking about was what the hell she was going to say to Tig when she saw him especially after finding out he was fucking around with the caretaker on that count.

She said goodbye to Gemma and got off the phone so that she can go pack up a couple of supplies to take with her and while she was doing that Jax came home, seeing her pack up a few stuff. He looked at her questioningly.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked. Tara looked at him as she put a box of gauzes in the medical bag, sighed then answered.

"Your mom called, said there is a problem with your grandfather, needed me to come out and help" she explained. Jax's expression darkened at the explanation which he began to shake his head at.

"No you go over there and get caught up in all my mother's bullshit? No Tara you don't need to be getting caught up in all this bullshit" he responded quickly.

Tara looked at him with an arched eyebrow at how he was acting but he just gave her a look but she looked at him again.

"This isn't about getting caught up in anything, this is about helping. I want to help your grandfather and I want to help your mom" she explained firmly.

She felt her heart pounding as she thought about her explanation but she also knew the other reason as why she wanted to go, a certain tall, dark and handsome.

"You're not going and that's it! Tara I'm serious, I got enough shit to worry about" he complained. He spun on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen leaving Tara staring after him in disbelief but she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out the open door towards the man that she loved without a second thought.


	5. How Deep Does This Love Go?

Tara drove with determination to get to Gemma and also to Tig, the man that had completely taken over her heart, something that was completely unexpected but she couldn't be happier but the consequences of everything else was going to expand within a matter of time but right now Tara wasn't going to think about it. She had other things to think about, the matter of Abel, of Jax, of Gemma but right now and above she was thinking about Tig. Especially with knowing that Tig had gotten shot messing around with the caregiver, it was killing her that he had done that? Why had he done that?

Tara wiped away the stray tear that had slid down her cheek at the thought of Tig getting relief somewhere else, because he wasn't able to with her, if he truly cared about her then he would of waited for her, why her? Why the caregiver?

Tara kept driving and decided not to think any more of the situation until she got there and had more facts so she kept driving all the way till she got to Gemma's parent's house and walked inside, with bags and all. By the time that she had gotten to the house, it was towards morning time.

She walked over to Gemma and was swept within her arms then they pulled away from each as she followed her to where Tig was in the kitchen and at the table with a towel pressed against his back and as soon as he saw her, his face lit up but Tara remained cold as she blankly stared back at him which he caught so the light within his face dimmed a bit.

Gemma was oblivious to the emotions that was running throughout the room and helped Tara with her stuff. Tara placed her bag on the table then opening it began to pull gauzes, tape and bandages out of the bag, setting them out so that she may be able to use them within hands reach. She walked over to Tig who had removed the towel from his back and she saw that the bullet had been pulled out. She looked at him questioningly, avoiding looking within his eyes.

"Gemma had to pull it out doc, we couldn't go to the hospital so she had to pull it out, look if it's not that bad…" he trailed off as Tara rested her hand on his warm back and he gave himself the momentary moment to just indulge of her sweet, warm hand upon his back, helping it heal as if no other medicine has. Tig closed his eyes at the pleasure of it all that he hadn't even realized that she cleaned it up and had it bandaged until Gemma pointed out to Tig that he was taken care of, Tig snapped his eyes opened and looked over his shoulder at her but she wasn't even looking at him, she was talking with Gemma as she began packing her bag right back up.

Tig gave her a thank you nod as he rose up from the table then Tara looked over to at Gemma, completely avoiding Tig's gazes and concentrated on talking to Gemma. Gemma had no idea what had happened to Abel, when that had happened so Tara avoided talking about it even though talking about Abel hurt more for she did love that little boy more than anything. Tara was hoping that he was ok.

"Listen Nate is in his room somewhere let me go check on him to make sure he is ok" she commented. Tara nodded then walked into the living room, taking it in and trying to ignore the raging feelings inside her. Tara knew she was playing with fire; the wrong thing was to allow herself to get too deep into this matter with him. Why let herself get deep into a feeling where she wasn't aware of the returning feelings. Tara was at a good place with Jax, they we're figuring stuff out with one another and when they got Abel back, all will be perfect.

"Hey Doc thanks again" came the voice of an tantalizing devil, Tara closed her eyes and steeled her will then turned to face him, his blue eyes begging a bit of forgiveness but at the same time he was just so cool that it was unnerving for her to see him so calm. Tara just stared coolie back at him.

"You're welcome but I believe you should take it easy for a bit" she ordered. She didn't want to talk to him, she should have known that Tig couldn't commit, she almost came close to ruining one of the best relationships of all time for what? Someone that didn't seem to matter to them so the screwed the first girl they had a chance.

"You ok Tara?" Tig asked. Tara shook her head and practically growled in frustration then grabbed her medical bag as she went into the room that Gemma said that she could stay when she remembered something.

"Where is she? The caregiver?" she wondered. Tig knew that question was bound to come up and he wasn't stupid, he knew that's why she was upset. He hadn't meant to do that and hurt her but reality was, she belonged to a brother, a member of his family. How could he even think they could be together? Tara and Jax we're high school lovers who recently found each other once again, who was he to stand in the way of that? How could he? So he just did what he did best, fuck things up that meant something to him. That included Tara so he felt he should just step aside all together.

Tara waited with baited breath to see what his reply was but it never came then they heard Gemma calling out for Nate. Tara forgot Tig and went to see if Gemma was ok and why she was desperately calling for Nate.

"What's going on?" she asked. Gemma looked frantic, running a hand through her ruffled hair. Tig looked on concerned as well but he was also eying Tara with her low cut t-shirt then Gemma answered.

"Nate's gone" oh boy, now what needed to be done? Tara stepped forward placing a hand on Gemma's shoulder.

"Well where could he have gone?" she asked. Gemma was trying to think but the concern for her father was out weighing her ability to think. Tara then thought hard a little bit then she realized something.

"Well actually I did hear a car a little while back" she explained. That worried Gemma even more and she rushed out of the room to go check out the driveway with Tara right behind and the scanned the road.

"Should he be driving?" asked Tara. Gemma covered her eyes from the sun, trying to keep calm.

"Depending what decade he thinks he's cruzing in" she answered. Tara was getting worried here but not as much as Gemma was at the moment.

"Well somebody has to know what his routine is" she remarked. Then Gemma got a look pass over her face.

"Someone does" she muttered as she turned to renter the house and they walked to the basement door, Gemma opened in and they began to descend the stairs then when they reached the bottom to Tara's utter shock saw a young woman, which she took to be the caretaker, in a wheelchair and taped to it in a sense of prisonment. Tara looked at Gemma questioningly but Gemma just looked deathly cool about it.


End file.
